


Долг чести

by Deathfeanor



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gambling, Interracial Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Джон проигрывает в карты.
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Jon Underdown





	1. 1

— Ну, что там у тебя? Вскрывайся уже… — Чача демонстративно устало вздохнул. — Ну? — Изогнутая бровь приподнялась, взгляд стал ехидным и злым.

Что Чача может быть настоящей стервой, Джону говорили и Гакт, и Ю, и даже сам Чача, но вот убедиться в этом лично ему пришлось впервые.

— Подавись, — зло сказал он, бросая карты на стол.

Чача улыбнулся, как Такегами при виде жертвы, и продемонстрировал свои карты. Да чтоб тебя!

— У тебя точно лишних тузов в рукаве нет? — сквозь зубы прошипел Джон, извлекая из бумажника последние несколько купюр.  
— После того случая я так не рискую, * — отозвался Чача, пересчитывая выигрыш. — А что, Гакт тебя разве не предупреждал, что со мной нельзя играть?  
— Да, он говорил что-то типа «эта старая кансайская лиса обдерет тебя, как липку».  
— Старая?! Старая?!  
— Хитрая! Он сказал: хитрая! — поправился Джон, понимая, что сейчас ему в голову может полететь что-нибудь тяжелое.  
— Ладно, живи, — сказал Чача. — Может, я даже дам тебе отыграться.  
— Ха! Думаешь, ты выиграл потому, что такой крутой, да? Тебе просто повезло.  
— Да ну? — Чача снисходительно хмыкнул. — Между прочим, ты еще должен мне 1000 йен, тут не хватает. — Он демонстративно помахал несколькими купюрами.  
— Если я напрягусь, я тебе обыграю, — огрызнулся Джон.  
— Да? — Морда у Чачи была такая ехидная в этот момент, что хотелось просто взять и придушить… или — доказать, что он неправ.  
— Думаешь, ты один тут такой крутой?

Джон чувствовал, как закипает кровь. Какого черта, если ему повезло один… ладно, несколько раз подряд, это еще ничего не значит! Только бы дал отыграться!

— Ну, нет, конечно, — ехидно сказал Чача, — куда мне до тебя, мальчик-которому-не-на-что-доехать-до-дома.

Джон заскрипел зубами. А Чача не унимался:

— Но, допустим, ты прав. И тебе удалось бы меня обыграть. Что ж… Я дам тебе шанс отыграться и вернуть свои денежки.  
— Идёт!  
— Погоди. Но если я ставлю весь свой сегодняшний выигрыш, плюс то, что ты мне еще должен, то твоя ставка должна быть равноценной.  
— Логично… — Джон нутром чуял, что его заманивают в какую-то ловушку, но никак не мог понять, в чем дело. — Но…  
— Денег нет, я знаю, — Чача широко улыбнулся. — Но мне и не надо… Я хочу…

Чача озвучил ставку. Джон отпрянул от него, как от психа. Да ты с ума рехнулся, чувак, — чуть не сказал он. И тут же понял, что деваться некуда: сам напросился, отступать нельзя.

— Ладно, — глухо сказал он.  
— Сдавай! — Чача протянул ему колоду.

Отыграться не удалось. Не то Чаче действительно нечеловечески везло, не то у него был какой-то особый талант, не то он все-таки играл не совсем честно… Так или иначе — он выиграл.

— Черт тебя возьми, — зло произнес Джон. — Как тебе это удается?!  
— Не расстраивайся, — отозвался Чача. — Долг… потом отдашь… когда сам захочешь.

Чача откланялся, одарив Джона самой очаровательной из своих улыбок.

— Когда сам захочешь, — пробормотал Джон. — С чего ты взял, что я захочу тебе отсосать?


	2. 2

Никогда в жизни этого не будет, решил Джон. Но почему-то никак не выходило из памяти, как Чачины губы медленно и отчетливо выговаривают слово «минет». И чем больше он это вспоминал, тем менее пошлым и неприятным это слово становилось. И вообще, мысль об этом не выходила из головы. Чача держался так, как будто ничего не было. Только иногда он быстро взглядывал на Джона, когда никто не мог этого заметить, как будто говоря: ну, что решился, нет? И больше ничего.

До начала тура оставалось совсем мало времени, и нужно было очень много работать. Видеться приходилось часто. Хотя временами Джон готов был сбежать куда-нибудь, как можно дальше. Но это было бы глупо и крайне трусливо. Да и из-за чего, собственно? Из-за этих влажных взглядов? Или из-за того, что чем дальше, тем больше не идут из головы всякие разные мысли…

Как-то они совершенно случайно остались в студии вдвоем. Чача спокойно перебирал струны гитары, словно Джона тут и не было. Но почему-то Джону показалось, что, когда он бросил на Чачу взгляд, тот вздрогнул и намеренно отвернулся, чтобы не встретиться случайно взглядами. Это свидание длилось всего пару минут, но было так явно неуютно, что оба как-то даже чрезмерно и слишком явно обрадовались появлению Гакта и Ю.

Оставшись один, Джон рухнул на кровать и попытался заснуть. Но стоило закрыть глаза, как тут же он видел Чачу… Нет, это все неправильно и невыносимо! Так продолжаться не может! Надо закончить эту дурацкую историю раз и навсегда. И ведь можно было бы сделать это прямо сегодня, когда они были вдвоем. Можно было бы подойти к нему и, осторожно запустив пальцы в светлые волосы, наклонится к его уху и прошептать что-нибудь, назначить свидание. Всё! Но… Как? Вот так вот просто… м… расстегнуть ремень узких джинсов… и…

Джон провел рукой по лицу. Черт бы его побрал, Чачу. Самое забавное, мелькнуло вдруг у Джона в голове, что одним минетом дело могло бы не кончиться. А может, Чача именно этого и добивался? Джон вспомнил его самодовольную улыбку. С этой лисы бы сталось…

Между тем время шло, а брать долг с собой в Европу почему-то не хотелось.

— Чача…  
— М?

Они снова остались вдвоем. Чача, как и в тот раз, возился с гитарой и нарочито не замечал присутствия Джона. И, отозвавшись, даже не удостоил его взглядом.

— Ну… — Язык прилип к гортани и отказывался ворочаться, как надо. — Ты… Э…

Чача поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на него. Под этим взглядом Джон почувствовал себя очень маленьким, ниже сидящего на стуле Чачи.

— Завтра. — Чача говорил очень тихо, но четко. — У меня.

Джон не успел ответить. В студии появился Гакт.

— О чем это вы шепчитесь? — спросил он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Да так… — Чача отложил гитару. — Строим заговоры против тебя. — Он повернулся к Джону и подмигнул ему.

Гакт тупо уставился на него, словно не понимая, о чем он говорит. Потом перевел взгляд на Джона. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то, что Джон никак не мог себе объяснить.

Немного позже Гакт поймал Джона в коридоре.

— Что у вас с ним? — отрывисто спросил он, пристально вглядываясь в лицо собеседника.  
— С кем? — с совершенно искренним непониманием переспросил Джон.

Гакт вдруг схватил его за отвороты рубашки и прижал к стене так, что Джон чуть не стукнулся затылком.

— Ты обалдел?!  
— Даже не смей, слышишь? — хрипло сказал Гакт. — Убью, если узнаю.

И ушел.

— Да какого… — пробормотал Джон. — Одни психи кругом. Так я тебе и доложил, где я и с кем. Сам же сказал, что никаких обязательств. Истеричка.

Впрочем, такая ревность даже льстила. Хотя Гакт, действительно, говорил, что не хочет ничего серьезного, никаких обязательств, и Джон решительно не понимал, почему он вдруг взбесился.


	3. 3

Джон чувствовал себя, как школьница на первом свидании, или даже хуже. Во-первых, он не спал всю ночь, потому что в голову лезли всякие мысли о возможном развитии событий, и один вариант был порнографичнее другого. Во-вторых, вся эта история действовала ему на нервы. Он злился на Чачу, на себя и на Гакта. Вот дерьмо! Кто ж тебя просил играть да еще и соглашаться на такую ставку? Сам себе виноват… Расхлебывай теперь. А Чача просто… просто слов нет, чтобы сказать, кто он. Ну, разве можно так с людьми обходиться?! Хотя, если говорить начистоту, то это даже приятно, что Чача заинтересовался им… Потому что не обратить внимания на Чачу Джон не мог. А Гакт… просто придурок, истеричка к тому же. Ревнивая придурочная истеричка.

Вообще, как себя вести… в таких случаях? Что говорить? Как смотреть ему в лицо? Чёрт! Просто голова кругом от всех этих дурацких мыслей.

***  
— Привет, — сказал Чача, пропуская его в квартиру. — Извини за бардак.

Бардак действительно был. Всюду были разбросаны книги, нотные листы, пакетики со струнами, гитары, чашки из-под чая, бутылки из-под пива, диски и бог знает что еще. Джон аж присвистнул, увидев все это великолепие.

— Да ты грязнуля… — не удержался он от комментария.  
— Зато в карты мне везет, — съехидничал Чача.

Джон резко притянул его к себе, обхватил руками так, что нельзя было пошевелиться.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — я человек очень добрый, но могу и обидеться… а мы тут с тобой одни…

Чача спокойно посмотрел ему в глаза. Потом улыбнулся. Облизал губы.

— Что плохого, если я знаю, чего хочу? — спросил он. — Ведь ты в жизни бы не согласился, если бы я просто предложил. Слишком легко, неинтересно.

Джон не нашелся, что ответить. Чача все еще смотрел на него и ждал…

— Ну? — с нажимом сказал он. — Может, хоть поцелуешь меня, раз ты у нас такой большой и сильный, а мы тут совсем одни?

Это было произнесено так, что Джон совсем потерял голову. Он запустил пальцы в его волосы, осторожно, нежно, какие они мягкие, Господи… Чача прикрыл глаза, чуть запрокинув голову. Губы у него были мягкие, податливые, как Джон и ожидал. На поцелуй он отвечал так, словно делал одолжение, и все-таки это было упоительно…

Чтобы поцеловать его шею, пришлось согнуться чуть не вдвое.

— Ты про должок не забыл? — прошептал Чача.

Джон молча опустился на пол, дрожащими от нетерпения и возбуждения руками стал расстегивать ремень на его джинсах. Чача схватил его руку.

— Нет. Не так. На кровати, — отрывисто сказал он.  
— Как скажешь…

Джон все еще злился. На себя, на Чачу, на Гакта. На себя больше всех. Потому что согласился играть, самого себя поймав, можно сказать, на слабо, потому что все сильнее становилось желание, и это еще больше его злило. Ничего этого он не планировал, делать не собирался, и вообще… Замкнутый круг: хотел, потому что злился, и злился — потому что хотел.  
Кожа у Чачи была гладкая, почти как у девушки, и горячая, чуть влажная от пота. Он, не сдерживаясь, застонал, подаваясь навстречу движениям рта, вцепившись пальцами в мягкие непослушные волосы.

Из-за того, что кровать тоже была завалена каким-то барахлом, Джон оказался на полу, на коленях. Было ужасно неудобно. Это Чаче хорошо: лежи, получай удовольствие… О себе тоже нельзя забывать. Свободной рукой он расстегнул свои джинсы. Степень собственного возбуждения даже показалась забавной. Чача, конечно, очаровательное создание, но Джон никогда не думал, что может так на него реагировать. Сжав себя, невольно застонал.

— Иди сюда, — вдруг прошептал Чача, легко, но ощутимо, потянув за волосы.

Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. У Чачи было какое-то странное выражение: не то ждущее чего-то, не то испуганное.

— Ты уверен?..  
— Да…

Очень тихо. Почти неслышным шепотом. Его глаза были совсем близко. Темные. Глубокие. И почему-то — очень большие. Такой маленький. Такой хрупкий. Кажется, обнимешь покрепче и сломается. И — такой податливый, даже покорный, куда только вся спесь девалась. Тонкие пальцы зарываются в волосы, пробегают по шее, отсчитывая позвонки, по плечам и спине. Ногти вдавливаются в кожу на лопатках. Останутся следы. И может пострадать только вчера сделанный маникюр. Выгибается навстречу, заставляя тем самым проникать еще глубже, еще сильнее.

— Ну? — шепчет одними губами, почти без голоса. — Не бойся, не сломаюсь…

Ох, дорогуша, ты сам этого хотел. Стон переходит в подобие крика. Извивается, как змея, не то пытаясь вырваться, не то требуя продолжения. Кончики ногтей скользят по мокрой коже, оставляя неглубокие, но явные следы, нежно-красные дорожки вдоль плеча или спины. Царапины саднят: в них попадает пот. Но — все что угодно стерпеть, только бы не останавливаться.


	4. 4

— Все хорошо?  
— Да… — Чача приподнялся на локте, улыбнулся как-то смущенно. — Гакт тебя убьет, если узнает.  
— Ну… мы ему не скажем.  
— Да… Ты его, видимо, совсем не знаешь, если так думаешь. — Помолчал немного и сказал: — Через пять минут тебя тут быть не должно.  
— Почему?

Чача не ответил. Только когда за его гостем закрылась дверь, он пробормотал себе под нос:

— Потому что он тут будет через десять…

***  
В квартире пахло табаком. В пепельнице — два окурка. Пачка сигарет лежала рядом. Camel, как обычно. Чача курил, сидя в кресле. Волосы растрепаны, как будто он только что вылез из постели. Впрочем, так ведь оно и было. Уже третья по счету сигарета немного дрожала в руке.

— Кто у тебя был? — спросил Гакт, едва успев войти.

Тон, не терпящий возражений. По лицу его было видно, что он прекрасно знает ответ, но все-таки хочет его услышать от Чачи.

— Никого не было, с чего ты взял? — Чача спокойно поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся, снисходительно, как будто разговаривал с маленьким глупым ребенком. — Я только проснулся. Выходной же.  
— Кто? — глухо повторил Гакт.

Пепел падает в пепельницу. Слишком и неправдоподобно медленно. Как бывает только в кино.

— Я же сказал: никого.  
— Ты куришь только после секса. Так что — не отпирайся. Кто?

Чача затушил окурок. Откинул назад волосы.

— Какая разница? — спросил он. — Во-первых, ты же сам знаешь; во-вторых, тебя это не касается. Уже года два как…

Он потянулся за очередной сигаретой.

— Прекрати курить! — Гакт схватил его за руку.  
— Отпусти… — тихо сказал Чача.

Гакт освободил его руку. Потом, как-то сразу обмякнув, опустился рядом с ним на пол. Положил голову ему на колени.

— Почему? — тихо произнес он. — Почему, Чача? Зачем ты меня так мучаешь?

Чача устало вздохнул. Провел ладонью по «ёжику». Гакт почувствовал, что пальцы у него дрожали.

— Ты… — Чача говорил очень медленно, будто слова давались ему с трудом. — Ты всех мучаешь. Кто-то же должен мучить тебя…

**Author's Note:**

> *Имеется в виду случай, описанный в фотобуке к туру Mars, после которого и появилась, собственно, легенда, что Чача – игрок. Но насколько это правда, никто не знает.   
> «В конце 1998 года он, как обычно, приехал в Лас-Вегас, поселился в отеле и с головой окунулся в игру. Слот, покер... во всем ему сопутствовал успех. Но однажды ему достался непростой партнер. Опьяненный легкими победами, Чача рискнул предложить арабскому миллионеру сыграть ва-банк. Завязалась напряженнейшая борьба. Чаша весов склонялась то в одну, то в другую сторону. На кону было все, и Чача решил незаметно подменить безнадежную карту... "Победа!" - подумал было он, и тут бодигард миллионера схватил его за руку. "Все, мне конец", - пронеслось в голове Чачи, как вдруг черная тень накрыла его. Очнувшись посреди пустыни, Чача увидел парящую в небе над ним черную тень. Вот она, встреча с Гактом!  
> Затем Чача стал участником Gackt Job».


End file.
